BFF means Best friends FOREVER
by Twilightgirl141
Summary: In New Moon when Edward left Bella, she was heartbroken and went to live with her mom and a month later she comes back wit her old best friend, she moves on and changes into someone really unlike Bella.Oh and Edward still lives in Forks & is going 2 scool
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, if I did I would not be here right? right ok then**

BPOV

When HE left me two month ago,

I thought I would go mad,

When I found out him and his whole family where staying in Fork's,

I thought I would be taking to the loony bin.

When I saw him and his sister Alice, sitting at the small table in the corner, like when I first got here

I thought I would die.

But I didn't, I went to live with my mom for a month, and when I found out my old best friend was moving to Forks. I came back.

I survived, I moved on.

At least thats how I made it look.

To him, to Alice, to my dad, to the whole town.

The only one who really knew what was going on in my head was my best friend, Heidi, she helped me, and kept my secrets when no one else would, she loved me.

Heidi and I where like two pee's in a pod, ok not really true, she is WAY more out going and crazy then me.

BUt you know how some times a person is really shy? then when that person is with friends its like a whole different person?

That's how it is with me and Heidi.

She brought the "fun" out in me.

So when I showed up after a month of disapering, just picture how shocked people where to see me in a whole new way.

the last time these people had seen me I had dark circle under my eye's, I looked like I had not been to sleep in days (which I hadn't) and I was wearing things that didn't even match.

So when I walked in the lunch room (I missed my alarm again so I was late) on my 1st day with Heidi's arm wrapped around my own, with really cute clothes on perfect hair and a little make--up and no dark circles, laughing at some thing random, and just having fun, people stared at me like I was from MArs.

I dont know why I looked at HIS table, but I did.

And when I did, I swer I saw pain in his eye's and saddness but also a little joy.

I pushed this thought away if I started to think about him I would break down.

We walked through the lunch line still laughing and when we sat, people where still looking at me, so Heidi gave them here "Death" look which might I add is very creepy (dont get on her bad side)

After lunch I had to say bye to Heidi, she had gym and I had trig.

So we went are seprate ways.

And when I walked into Trig, I almost puked up lunch.

There sat right next to the only seat not filled was,

Edward.

Great.

Just great.

**AN**

**Well what do you think should I continue on this story or let it go?**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Breaking Bella's heart was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

And when my family didn't want to leave, I couldn't day We had to leave, because I had just taken away a part of the family.

So I just told everyone to stay clear of Bella.

After she left for a month, it felt like she was truly gone from me and I would never see her again.

So when I heard her beauitful laugh again, I thought I had died and gone to were ever vampires go when that die.

But then I saw her.

She looked like Bella, But at the same time she looked nothing like Bella.

She had make-up on just a little but still, brand name clothes on.

And she looked so happy.

It made me have a horied pain in my dead heart, like she didn't miss me.

Then I felt saddness because I was being selfish and wanting her to miss me which would not be good I wanted her to have a normal life, not be torn up keeping secrets.

Then I felt a little joy, Joy because she was happy joy because she was laughing.

I'll never forget when I saw her at school that day after I left her in the wood's

*_Flash back*_

_I had broken Bella, I didn't want to, but I had to let her go, she needed a normal life, and I didn't want this for her changing her would be so selfish of me and would deprive her of so meny thing's._

_So I did it I broke her, I left her in the wood's and went to her house, and took all the things I gave her, but I could not take then with me it felt like I had to leave something about me with her, so I but the things in the floor bored's and left._

_I talked to my family and they didn't want to leave so I just told them to STAY away from Bella, Alice was not happy, she almost took my head off._

_When we went to school the next day I saw her pull up in her truck,_

_She had red puffy eye's like she had been crying all night and her hair was a mess, she was wearing jeans that where ripped all over and a baggie t-shirt that had seen better days, _

_She looked like a mess and I had caused it, I felt so guilty and helpless that I couldn't walk over to her and hold her._

_And on top of that I had to pull Alice away, kicking and screeming.._

_*end flashback*_

I was pulled out my thoughts when I saw a girl with Bella,

And I almost screemed at what she was thinking.

_Stupid SOB breaking MY best friend, HOW could someone use people like that, I cant be leave he is still in the town let alone alive, I need to find a shovel and a good hiding spot._

But she was right I was a stupid SOB.

The Bell rang saying it was time for trig.

lucky I had been taking this class forever so I wont really need to think.

I took my seat just before the teacher came in.

She had just stared the lesson when the door opened,

I heard a gasp

And looked up.

There was Bella, DAMN it I had asked that we NOT be in the same classes to make it easier on her, and me.

And of course there was only one seat left.

Right next to me.

The demon in me did a small happy dance that I would get to sit next to Bella everyday.

Bit I knew this was wrong I had to stay away from Bella.

I quickly made plans to try and go change my classes around and hoped I could.

_I have to stay away._

_I have to stay away._

_I have to stay away._

I told my self over and over.

**AN**

**So this is a little in Edward mind and yes I used stuff from the really book,**

**Its not very good but Im sick and its midnight so I might change it l8er I don't know yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN, ok I no its been forever since I posted a new chapter but after this one I'mg gonna work on more and for my other storys as well I am gonna try to have a new chapter done ever week or so.

**Disclaimer.**

**I DON'T own Twilight I can only wish. ****L**

**BPOV**

**I had to sit next to him as it was the only seat left.**

**I could quickly see him making plans in his head, wanting nothing more to do with me, he was gonna try to switch his classes.**

**Well Mister "lets play with Bella's heart and then break it then stay put and act like nothing happend"**

**Two can play at that game.**

**I quickly made my owns plans to try and switch my class before he could.**

**Class was not fun to say the least.**

**Me and him sat as far as the desk would allow, Never speaking to each other , never even looking at each other. **

**Well ok So I looked once FINE two times but that's it I swer.**

**But every time I looked at him he was looking at me and even when I was not looking at him, I could feel his stare burning a hole in my head.**

**When the bell rang saying class was over I jumped out of my seat and rushed out to meet Heidi at out lockers.**

**I was at my locker waiting for Heidi, when Alice and Jasper can up to me.**

"**Hey Bella" Alice said acting like nothing happened.**

**I did not respond.**

"**Bella? I know you are there I can see you, please don't ignore me, PLEASE,?" Alice begged**

"**Hi Bella" Heidi said as her can up to our lockers.**

"**Hey Heidi" I said**

"**What are you kidding me? You will talk to her but not to me? Your Best friend? Alice said**

"**Your not her Best friend Abby, Not anymore, I am and ALWAYS will be". Heidi yelled in Alice's face**

"**You will not talk to my wife that way, and its Alice not Abby" Jasper said his voice full of power.**

"**your wife? I thought… OH you are gonna get married how sweet I'll be sure to send a gift NOT" Heidi said.**

**Jasper pulled Alice away with Her looking at us with her puppy dog eyes.**

**Heidi giving them her "death" glare.**

"**So How was trig"? she asked**

"**oh you the same old same old, I got there Hung up my coat"**

**I went on about the boring stuff.**

"**oh and of course He was in my class" I said quickly then said more boring things.**

**It almost worked to but she heard it.**

"**wait what did you say?"**

"**I hung up my coat?" I said playing dumb**

"**no after that"**

"**I packed my books"?**

"**NO before that"**

"**Oh I sharpend my pencil"**

"**NO, ISABELLA SWAN, If you play dumb one more time I will… I will… I will not speak to you for a week"**

"**I have no idea what your talking about" I said still playing dumb. that's the thing about having a Best friend she know's you to well. And knows when your lying**

"**Edward was in your trig class?" she asked**

"**WHAT HE WAS"? I asked with a confussed face.**

"**Fine I'll talk to you in a week" she said and walked off.**

**Oh well we both she can only go about two hours without talking to me.**

**AN,**

**I know Point less I just needed to get something out**

**But I will try to update sooner. I swer.**

**OH and I thought I would say or write really but I might bring Jacob in this story as the guy BFF's like in the book.**

**Review's make Edward do the crooked Smile we all love so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

(the next day)

I went to pick out my out fit today I wanted to be cute and comfy so I went with a David and Goliath tee shirt that said come to dark side, We have cookie. Some Aeropostale jeans, a pair of Pink and Black All star converse shoes, a Pink and black Juicy stroller bag, my charm bracelet with a heart and wolf on it (**Like the one in Eclipse)** my ring (**the one bella where in Twilight) a Necklace in the shape of half a moon and half a sun with a black string and my BB Dakota Cargo hoodie Jacket in white**

**(link on profile) **

**I went to pick Heidi up and head to school but when I got to her house and honked like I always do she didn't come out I honked again. Nothing. Where is she?**

**I went up and knocked on the door.**

**No answer.**

**You have got to be kidding me.**

**I got into my car a Lexus ISC , So much better then my old truck, best choice ever to upgrade.**

**I mean the car has CD a great radio Nav-, Ok Wait I am getting side tracked.**

**So I got into my car and raced to the school, I got there and it was like Disney at 2 am.**

**I looked at the clock to see I was about a half an hour early well that's what I get for speeding.**

**I turned on the radio and got out a book I was reading called The Host by Stephiene Meyer, it was pretty good I like it.**

**And waited.**

**And waited.**

**And waited.**

**Some one knocked on my window and I jumped up and hit my head.**

"**Damn it" I yelled.**

**I opened the door to see Alice and Rosalie there.**

"**HI Bella, um I just wanted to say um I am sorry for how I acted towards you awhile back" Rosalie said.**

"**Rose Its ok I forgive you, you had your reasons, "t hen I hugged her.**

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Alice shouted.**

"**SHE WAS MEAN TO YOU AND I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, HOW COME YOU FORGIVE HER AND NOT ME WHEN I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!"**

"**Rose Please tell Alice That I forgave you because you never made a promise to me in fact you told me the truth from day 1. So" I told them**

"**Oh" Alice said.**

"**Now please excuse me for I have classes" I said and walked of.**

**History was boring as it should be, Bio was there are no words.**

**English was ok but I knew all about Romeo and Juliet, so.**

**At last lunch came and I still had not heard from Heidi, maybe she was real this time?**

**UGH I whole week of no one to talk to UGH.**

"**BELLA" I heard on my way to the lunch room I looked over my shoulders but I didn't see anyone.**

"**BELLA" I looked all around me and saw Mike come towards me, **

" **so Bella I was wondering if maybe on Friday night, if you would like to go out on a date?" Mike said.**

"**Um" I tried to think of something and of course I couldn't that's what Heidi was for.**

**He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.**

"**Uh I -I-I guess," I said, Boy will I regret that later maybe I can sprain an ankle or something.**

"**great it will be fun I promise" Mike said and ran off.**

**Well now what am I gonna do.**

**I lost my appetite. **

**So I went on a walk and before I knew it I had blown of school and walked to our meadow.**

**When I got there I just stood there taking it all in, it was hard very hard.**

**I heard a rustle behind me so I looked and out came Heidi.**

"**Heidi what are you doing here"?**

"**I saw you blowing off school and head into the woods you are my best friend I was worried" Heidi said.**

"**So are you talking to me"?**

"**Of course, it was so hard not to I just keep thinking I have to tell Bella this or that" Heidi said.**

"**YAY I have my BFF back"**

"**Yea you do so now is He really in your trig class"? Heidi asked**

"**Yea I guess that's why I didn't really feel like going today"**

"**Oh and I have a date on Friday because you where not there to save me thank you very much" I told her.**

"**You do with who"? She asked.**

"**what is this Dr Seuss"? I said.**

"**Yes now confess" **

"**with Mike the pike.**

"**NO WAY josay" she said.**

"**WAY jay" **

"**Who's jay?"**

"**I don't know" I told her.**

"**Hello girls" said I voice I have heard before but couldn't place I blinked and looked where I heard it from.**

"**Laurent" I said sucking in my breath.**


	5. AN I know I suck

**Hey ok I cant pick what chapter to use So I set up a poll (Ok the poll is not showing so just leave a review of the one you pick ok) both are really different and each one with take the story in a different place so go to my profile and read them them vote. I might still make changes to them but I might not.**

**Heck I might even go with a different chapter, I am not sure yet so go vote and leave your feedback tell me what you want to happen, give me ideas and I might use them ok? ok talk to ay later**


End file.
